


Dark Mirror

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-16
Updated: 2004-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuzuki's newest partner is very like an old one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Mirror

They all stare at him. His partner is the worst, always hovering. Finally, he can take no more.

"Tsuzuki, please!"

Tsuzuki starts guiltily and drops his head.

"Why do you all look at me like that?"

"I'm sorry, His--" Tsuzuki sucks in a breath, finishes shakily, "Hijiri."

He repeats his question, but Tsuzuki only answers with, "This way."

He's taken to the library and left with the Gushoushin. They also stare, but it's less weird because they're not human. They bring up a death file.

_Kurosaki Hisoka_, the heading reads above a large photograph.

It's Hijiri's turn to stare.


End file.
